fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Percy/Supports
With Male Avatar With Female Avatar With Female Avatar (Mother) With Azura (Mother) With Felicia (Mother) With Mozu (Mother) With Camilla (Mother) With Elise (Mother) C Support * Percy: Mom, I'm back! Is dinner ready yet? * Elise: There you are, Percy! Dinner's on the table. Be careful--it's still piping hot. * Percy: No time to wait! I'm gonna dig in! * Elise: Wait a minute. Did you wash your hands yet? * Percy: Oops, I forgot. I'll run and wash them. * Elise: Calm down, will you? There's plenty of food. What's the rush? * Percy: I have to eat fast... Every moment I'm not training is a missed opportunity. Eat fast, train fast! I need to get big and strong quickly. How else will I be able to keep you safe? * Elise: Oh, you're going to protect me? That's so sweet, Percy. * Percy: I promise, I'll never let anything bad happen to you! You can count on me! * Elise: I know I can. But you won;t be protecting anybody if you choke on your meal. So chew, please! Besides, how will you train if you have a tummyache? You'll make yourself sick eating like that. * Percy: Good point, Mom. For the time being, I'll train myself to eat quickly but efficiently. * Elise: That's a great plan, Percy. B Support * Percy: Mom, I'm back! * Elise: Welcome home, Per--Oh goodness, your knee is bleeding! What happened? * Percy: Fear not, Mom! This scratch is merely a symbol of my dedication to training. * Elise: You poor thing. Come here and let me disinfect that right away. * Percy: No, no, it's OK. I'm sure it will be fine if we leave it alone. * Elise: No, it won't be fine! You have to clean cuts, or else they get infected. And that wouldn't be fun at all. Here-- hold still. * Percy: I'm fine, seriously. But if it will make you feel better... * Elise: Parents can't help but worry about their children sometimes. ow hold still while i put ointment on that scrape. * Percy: Youch! You didn't say that would sting! Can you try and be a little more gentle? * Elise: Percy, if you can't tolerate a tiny amount of pain, how are you going to protect me? * Percy: What? No, I was just...pretending! Yeah, I was totally just pretending it hurt. I can't believe you actually fell for that. Go ahead, put on more medicine! I can take it. * Elise: Don't be ridiculous, Percy. I only needed a tiny amount. So how did you get this little battle injury? * Percy: I was running down a mountain as fast as I could. But I lost my footing and tripped. * Elise: And you only got this itty-bitty scrape? You could have broken your neck! Do me a favor and knock off the dangerous training, OK? * Percy: But... How can I get strong enough to protect you if I do? * Elise: I appreciate the though, Percy. But if it means putting yourself in harm's way, I'll have no part in it. The last thing I want is for you to really hurt yourself. Do you understand? * Percy: You're right... I'm sorry, Mom. * Elise: It's OK, sweetie. Now then, how about you have a bite to eat before you run off again? * Percy: That sounds great. All that tumbling made me hungry! A Support * Percy: Hey, Mom... * Elise: Hello, Percy. What's wrong? You look a little sad today. * Percy: I'm just not sure if I can actually get strong enough to protect you. * Elise: Why do you say that? * Percy: There are so many strong people all around the camp. Much stronger than me... What do I do if I come across a foe who is more powerful than I am? Thinking about that makes me lose confidence... * Elise: I see what you're saying, but don't worry. If you work very hard, one day you can be the strongest of all. * Percy: you're just saying that to make me feel better... * Elise: No, really, I mean it! It's obvious that you're very dedicated to training. That hard work will pay off. Keep at it, and someday you could be the strongest person in the world! * Percy: someday isn't good enough! What if evil rears its head before I'm ready to defeat it? * Elise: Don't you worry about that. Until you're strong enough, I'll keep you safe. I'm actually pretty tough. And eventually, once you're the strongest person ever, I'll let you'll protect me. Sound good? * Percy: Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like a great plan. It's a deal! I'm gonna work as hard as possible to become strong. Then no enemy will dare challenge me. * Elise: I'll cheer you on! But for the time being, let's eat dinner. I even made your favorite dish. * Percy: Yay! Thanks, mom. With Arthur (Father) C Support * Arthur: Ha ha ha! And how is my boy doing today, Percy? * Percy: Ah! Hi, Pop! I'm so glad you're here! * Arthur: Ughh, you're too cute, kiddo! Come on over here! * Percy: Ahahaha! That tickles! * Arthur: Oops, sorry about that. Say, how are you getting along with that dragon I found for you? * Percy: Oh, you mean Ace, right?! So great. We hang out all the time! * Arthur: Outstanding! I'm glad to hear you two are getting along so famously. * Percy: Yup! * Arthur: *sniff* Urgh...!! * Percy: Is something wrong, Pop? Why are you hunkered down there? * Arthur: Please, don't watch, my son! Seeing you caring for that dragon...Well, it made your old pop a little bit emotional. Just ignore me! Uwaaaaaaaaah! I'm burning with joy! * Percy: Ahaha! Don't cry, Pop! With Effie (Mother) With Niles (Mother) With Peri (Mother) With Selena (Mother) With Beruka (Mother) With Nyx (Mother) With Charlotte (Mother) With Kagero (Mother) With Setsuna (Mother) With Kana (Male) With Kana (Male) (Brother) With Kana (Male) (Son) With Dwyer With Sophie With Midori With Hisame With Mitama With Rhajat With Ignatius With Velouria With Ophelia With Soleil With Nina Category:Stubs Category:Support Stubs Category:Game Script